Twisted Innocence
by fallen89
Summary: Hermione cheats on someone with Ron... The name basically sums it up. I suck at summaries, please read and review!
1. Ron's Stupid Mistake

**Disclaimer: So... I do not own any of these characters... the talented Ms. Rowling does. **

* * *

"Watch where you're going, _Potter_." Draco Malfoy spat. Harry had simply brushed into Malfoy while getting the ingredients for the assignment in Potions. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and Malfoy hadn't changed in those 6 long years. Harry went to the cupboard and gathered the needed ingredients and made his way back to his desk. Ron had started preparing their cauldron and Harry started to mix together the items he had just retrieved. Ron wasn't paying any attention and had just ignited his cauldron on fire for the hundredth time.  
  
"Oh bloody 'ell."  
  
Ron put out the flames and continued working. Hermione sat next to them with Neville, who was trying to make the potion but wasn't having successful results.  
  
"Three weeks left, Ron. Can you manage to get one good mark in Potions?" Hermione said sighing. The truth was, Ron was trying very hard but was distracted by a certain bushy-haired being sitting beside him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Harry what are you doing for Christmas holidays?"  
  
"I'm going to that Quidditch Captain's meeting, so I'll be in Diagon Alley for the holiday. The conference is going on in the Leaky Cauldron. Actually, I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright, we don't have class next because Hagrid is in Romania until next week." Snape dismissed the class fifteen minutes later and Ron met up with Harry.  
  
"What did you have to tell me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was thinking about asking out Hermione, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh that's great, uh... Good luck!" Ron said, not meaning to sound sarcastic. Alarms were going off in his head. _Stop! She's mine! NO!_ But he knew Harry had liked her for a while, so he didn't say anything else.  
  
"Thanks, I really like her. I wonder how she feels about me..." Harry walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room with a giant smile planted on his face. There he met up with Hermione, who was sitting in a comfy chair studying.  
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. I was looking for you, actually."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I, uh, wanted to know if you um..." Hermione blushed and didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"If I what?"  
  
"If you... uh, never mind."  
  
"Alright, well, I was looking for you too. I wanted to know if you are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. If you are, would you like to go with me?" Harry said very fast. _Phew, got that over with.  
_  
"What, like a date?"  
  
"Well, yeah, sort of. Yes, a date."  
  
"Alright! Sounds good, Harry."  
  
"Ok. I have to go meet up with Ron, I'll see you soon, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said and blushed. Harry left and sighed a huge sigh of relief. _I did it! Hermione is going with me to Hogsmeade._ Harry found Ron in the library pretending to study. He had a muggle comic book hidden behind a textbook.  
  
"Wow, Ron. Studying hard, are we?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, yeah I got bored of textbook work." Ron laughed.  
  
"I asked her."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"She said yes, I'm taking her to Hogsmeade on Saturday."  
  
"Congrats, 'arry!" Ron said, swallowing rather loudly.  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"So you have today and tomorrow to get ready."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well have fun Harry." Ron got up and left. He was jealous of Harry already, him being the "Golden Boy" and Ron just a nobody. But now that Harry is going to Hogsmeade with Hermione... well, it's just another reason for Ron to be jealous. _Oh I wish it were my turn for once..._  
  
Saturday came very fast and Harry was now walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with Hermione.  
  
"This is nice, Harry." Hermione said, and slipped her hand into his. The move sent chills down Harry's spine.  
  
"Yeah, it really is. I like you a lot Hermione."  
  
"I like you too, Harry. I've liked you for a long time now, but I just didn't say anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I was afraid I wasn't good enough for the infamous Harry Potter."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're the one that's too good for me. I don't deserve you." At that Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't be silly."  
  
The two ducted into several shops, one of them being the shop Fred and George owned. Harry and Hermione chatted with the twins and watched as they did demonstrations of their latest explosive candy. They went into several more shops and browsed around until they got bored. Harry took Hermione to a bench outside of a sweets shop.  
  
"I had fun today, Harry. Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure." Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione. Then, hand in hand, the couple got up and walked back down the street.

* * *

**A/N-** Yeah, yeah... I know people **hate** Harry/Hermione fics... just wait, alright? It gets better. Besides, I had to give Ron a motive, now didn't I? 


	2. Confrontations With the Ferret

**Disclaimer: So... I do not own any of these characters... the talented Ms. Rowling does.**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Ron said as Harry and Hermione entered the common room the next day. Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"So I presume yesterday went well?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Very." Harry said with a sly grin. _Damn them_ Ron thought.  
  
"Yes, it went very well Ron. What did you do all day?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I uh... played chess with Seamus... and I did some homework." _I had the most boring time in the world and I hate you two for ditching me.  
_  
"Oh, sounds fun."  
  
"It was." There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, we have to go to the uh... eh hem... library." Harry and Hermione left. _Now they are going to go to the corner of the library and make out. Wonderful. I hope they get mono_ Ron thought to himself. He decided to take a walk around the castle. On the way he met up with none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh look, it's the Weasel. Where are Potty and the Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy. They aren't here. They're in the library."  
  
"Little goodie goods, studying like good little wizards." Malfoy said in a mocking voice.  
  
"I said fuck off, Malfoy." Ron tried to step around him but with no prevail.  
  
"I don't appreciate people talking to me like that, especially weasels."  
  
"I don't appreciate you either. We're even. See ya-"  
  
"You aren't getting away that easily." Malfoy pulled out his wand and stuck it to Ron's throat. _Damn, my wand is in my other robes! I **knew** I forgot something..._  
  
"Malfoy, don't."  
  
"Aww, wittle weasel scawred??"  
  
"No, just unprepared. Fuck off."  
  
"I said I don't appreciate that, you fucking fire headed weasel."  
  
"What the hell do you want with me, Malfoy? You have your minions, were is dear Crabbe and Goyle??"  
  
"Not here at the moment. Besides, I can't trust them."  
  
"Oh and you can trust me??"  
  
"Lets just say you are a little more reliable than they are when it comes to brains. Although not much..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen up, you fucking weasel. Do me this favour and I won't bug you anymore. Don't and I will unfortunately have a slight slip of the tongue, with a certain unforgivable..."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You must promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Or I will most certainly have that slip sooner than you expect."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"I fancy Granger and I need your help."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Cruci-"  
  
"Fine! Sorry, won't happen again."  
  
"It had better not."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are her 'friend' and she trusts you."  
  
"You do know she's currently dating Harry, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, that is the other problem. And you, being Potter's best friend, will be perfect for the job."  
  
"Alright, whatever, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just keep an eye on them, tell me what Hermione likes and doesn't like, stuff like that, until I formulate a better plan."  
  
"Whatever. Can I go now?"  
  
"Fine." Malfoy put down his wand and Ron walked away.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to the library. On the way they ran into Colin Creevy, who just happened to have his camera with him.  
  
"Wow, Harry! Got a girlfriend, I see? Can I take your picture?" _at least he's asking, now..._  
  
Click  
  
Colin started taking pictures so Harry and Hermione left in a hurry. When they reached the library they automatically headed for the back corner, the signature spot for couples wanting to make out. They "hung out" there for about half an hour before Hermione decided to study a bit. (This is Hermione, after all.) Harry studied with her, and things were going great until guess who showed up.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the latest couple – Potty and Granger. Oh how cute..." Malfoy made a gagging noise.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said.  
  
"Nothing in particular, I was bored and decided to piss the latest couple off."  
  
"Well you have successfully fulfilled your anti-boredom activity so go away."  
  
"Woah, too many big words there Potter."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Alright then. I can see you two aren't going to let me have my fun so I am going to leave. Have fun, Mudblood." Hermione shot Malfoy a look of pure hatred.  
  
"What is his problem?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Well for starters... wait, do you want me to continue? We will be here for a while."  
  
"Yeah, don't bother. Wanna go back in the corner?"  
  
"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N- **Alrighty... reviews!! Please!! They make me happy!! 


	3. The Fight That Started It All

**Disclaimer: So... I do not own any of these characters... the talented Ms. Rowling does.**

* * *

Harry left the library an hour later feeling very good about himself. He went into the Gryffindor common room and sat in the chair, sighing.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Ron was sitting in the chair opposite Harry with a look of mixed feelings on his face.  
  
"Hey Ron. I was just at the library with Hermione."  
  
"Oh." Ron said disgusted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just you guys seem to be hitting it off rather fast."  
  
"What? I don't think so I-"  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You are obviously mad at me for something, are you jealous?"  
  
"No, why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Well I know you liked Hermione for a while before this, but that's why I asked you if it would be alright."  
  
"Wow, good guess Harry."  
  
"Listen Ron, you could have asked Hermione out when you first started to fancy her. It isn't my problem that you waited."  
  
"In all my fucking life I never thought-"  
  
"Besides, I don't think she likes you in _that_ way." In 2 seconds flat Ron was out of his chair with his fist connecting to Harry's face. Harry fell to the ground from the impact and Ron left the common room.

* * *

The next week went by fast with homework and tests filling the Hogwarts students' calendars. The following Monday came around and Ron had successfully avoided Harry for one full week, but Hermione kept questioning him as too why he hated Harry. There was two days left before Christmas holidays. Ron couldn't wait, because Harry was going to be gone for that conference and Hermione was staying. Her parents were going on a second honeymoon.  
  
"Ron, when is this going to end? Harry is miserable, and I hate being around him when he is like that." _Woo hoo for me, then._  
  
"It will end when it will end."  
  
"Wow, I think I have a test on that day." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but Harry hasn't made any effort to apologize to me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Well tell me. I we have the afternoon off."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Ron, you will tell me or Fred and George will hear about the sweater incident. I am sure they will love to hear that the maroon sweater that was sent by your mother attacked their little Ronickins."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would. Now tell me!"  
  
"Alright, meet me in the library the first day of holidays. 1:00, sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great."

* * *

"Bye, Harry! Have fun!" Hermione called to Harry as he left for the conference. _I could fucking gag myself right now... hey tempting... _Ron thought. _One more hour. One more hour_. Hermione went inside and into the Great Hall for lunch. Ron followed her.  
  
"Oiy, Hermione! Wait up!"  
  
"Oh, hi Ron, I'm just getting lunch and then going to the library."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ron sat down and ate quickly, so he had time to go back up to the Gryffindor room before meeting Hermione. He left her sitting at the table still eating, and ran up to the tower._ Fuck, where is it..._ Ron rummaged through Harry's trunk until he found the cloak. He put it in his bag and left for the library.  
  
Hermione sat at a table in the library, waiting for Ron. _All right, late by ten minutes. Wait, this **is** Ron_. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, but turned around to see nothing. Then she felt a hand on her thigh, and let a small squeal slip from her lips. _What the hell...?  
  
_"Pssst." _Alright now I am imagining things... someone is talking to me..._ Hermione thought.  
  
"Pssst."  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"How can I if I can't see you?" Hermione said, looking around. An invisible hand grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out of the library.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Not quite." The invisible being pulled her into a nearby empty classroom. Ron suddenly appeared and Hermione let out yet another small scream.  
  
"Ron!" She whispered quizzically, giving Ron a funny look.  
  
"You are rather jumpy, you know."  
  
"Well it isn't everyday an invisible person drags me out of the library. I thought you were going to meet me in the library?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Alright, so what do you-" Hermione was cut off when Ron stepped forward and kissed her.  
  
SLAP  
  
"RON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-"Kissing you, what do you think???  
  
"I am dating your best friend! How do you think he would feel if he knew...?"_ I don't care what that fucking baboon thinks._ Ron thought to himself.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. Lets forget about it. Why don't we go for a walk around the castle?"  
  
"Fine, but you had better not-"  
  
"I won't. I swear." Ron led Hermione out of the classroom. Once outside, Hermione started chatting about her and Harry, and generally making Ron want to throw up.  
  
"...and I thought he would like it if I cleaned it for him, but I guess he didn't..." Ron only listened to part of the conversation. _Troubles in paradise?_  
  
"Wow, that's great Hermione."  
  
"...I don't know why, and he is starting to get on my nerves..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said he is starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"Well why are you with him then?"  
  
"Because, well-"  
  
"There's no point in sticking around with him if he treats you like shit."  
  
"He doesn't, it's just-"  
  
"You are better off with someone else." At that point they had stopped walking and Ron was facing Hermione.  
  
"But..." Hermione's voice trailed off and she looked into Ron's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed her back, fireworks going off in his head.  
  
"Oh no..." Hermione said, but kissed Ron again, obviously enjoying herself. Draco looked out the frosty window of the castle, staring in disgust, watching Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Fine. The weasel wants to play like that? Get ready for round one." 

* * *

**A/N- See? What did I tell you. And at the risk of sounding cliche might I add - Ron got the girl. Thanks to the ONE reviewer who wanted more! Oh yeah, if you noticed - I'm not a big fan of indenting. Is it pissing you off? Maybe a couple reviews might make me change it.**


	4. Fifteen Big Problems

**Disclaimer: Alright, I said it once and I'll said it again. I do NOT own any of these characters, although I wish I did... Eh hem... Anywho, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

A few days after the first kiss, Ron and Hermione had started sneaking around the school, meeting so no one knew they were together. Hermione felt bad for cheating on Harry, but the fact that they had a forbidden love made it so much fun. Ron would take Harry's cloak and the couple would go up to the Astronomy tower every night. This one particular night, however, was a bit different.  
  
"Shhhh!" Hermione giggled as Ron lead her up to the tower under the cloak.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." The couple reached the tower and Ron pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Yummy," Ron said kissing Hermione.  
  
"MmHmm..."  
  
"Wait, what was that?" Ron paused and looked down at the castle grounds. A figure with luminescent blonde hair was below them.  
  
"What the fuck... Malfoy?" Hermione said, looking down. Malfoy looked up at them and realized whom they were. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, and then reached for what Ron thought was his wand. But Malfoy pulled out a camera, and quickly flashed a picture before running inside.  
  
"What the fuck did he do that for?" Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Why would he want a picture of-"  
  
"Harry! He's going to show Harry!"  
  
"But we weren't doing anything!"  
  
"But Harry will wonder what we were doing up here, Mia." Ron said, causing Hermione to blush at the sound of her nickname, one that only Ron called her.  
  
"We will have to lie to him."  
  
"Obviously, but what will we tell him?"  
  
"We can say that we caught Malfoy up to no good again."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Ron kissed Hermione again, and wondered what Malfoy thought they were doing up there. If he knew they were going out he would tell Harry in a flash. _Fuck, I should have said no before... Now I have an obligation to him, one that I can't really proceed with considering I am kissing his target...  
_  
Draco went around the corner of the castle, making it look like he went inside. _Perfect, a few pictures and I have some grade-A quality blackmail on my hands._ He carefully turned the corner and took another picture, this time of Ron and Hermione making out. Many clicks of the camera later, Draco went inside for real.

* * *

It was a week after the tower incident and there were no repercussions, yet. Harry would be back in a few days and Ron needed a plan of action. He was still wondering what Malfoy had planned with that picture, because it was a quiet week – too quiet. Both Ron and Hermione knew they would have to face Harry sometime, and when that day came they had to be ready, whether Malfoy used the photos against them or not.  
  
On this certain day, Hermione was studying in the library, waiting for Ron to meet her there. They were going to formulate a plan, a very precise and devious plan, to lead Harry on for as long as possible with the idea that nothing had happened during his absence.  
  
"Mia, hi. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"S'all right,"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I guess I have to pretend like nothing happened, and hope he isn't too happy to see me. If I have to lead to full relationships at the same time I will snap."  
  
"Well I'm going to have to steer clear of you. Not more than usual but enough that I don't have the temptation to kiss you..." Ron smiled slyly. Hermione rolled her eyes, her cheeks pinking slightly.  
  
"Isn't Hagrid back this week?"  
  
"I believe he is."  
  
"Maybe he can help us."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You never know, he might be a great help."  
  
"We could try, I guess."  
  
"When does he get back?"  
  
"I thought I heard him say something about the day after Harry gets back. If we can con Harry for a day then we can ask Hagrid."  
  
"Sounds good, but-"Hermione was cut short when Malfoy suddenly sat down beside them.  
  
"Would you look at that, the weasel and the mudblood, sitting together."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said in an I-don't-like-you-go-away tone.  
  
"Oh, not much... just wanted to show you some pictures I took."  
  
"We saw you, and the picture you took isn't anything-" Hermione said, getting cut off by Ron.  
  
"Wait, did you say pictures? With an 's'?"  
  
"Why, I think I did." Malfoy said, grinning evilly.  
  
"How many did you take??" Hermione said, getting nervous.  
  
"Oh, about 15 or so."  
  
"FIFTEEN?!?" Ron yelled at Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, some nice tongue-on-tongue action you two got goin on there..."  
  
"I WILL FUCKING-"  
  
"Ron, stop!" Hermione grabbed Ron before he lunged at Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, cool it." Ron gave Malfoy a look of pure hatred; mimicking the one Hermione gave him many times before.  
  
"Besides, I don't know what to do with these, I just hope they don't fall into a certain Golden Boy's hands..." as Malfoy said this Ron tried to lunge at him but Hermione restrained him again.  
  
"God, mudblood – put your dog on a leash." Malfoy got up and left.  
  
"I am going to fucking kill him!!!" Ron said through his teeth.  
  
"Calm down. We need to make sure those pictures don't get anywhere near Harry."  
  
"What pictures?" Ron and Hermione both turned around. Ron swore and Hermione feigned a shriek of delight.  
  
"Harry!"

* * *

**A/N- So, I hoped you liked that. I will update soon, now that I have some faithful reviewers!!! Thanks peoples.**


	5. The Reaction

**Alrighty, I have said it enough times and I think you get the point... but anywho, I do not own anything from Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling does and I envy her so.**

* * *

"Hey." Harry bent down and kissed Hermione, who instantly shot a look at Ron.  
  
"Your back early, I see," said Ron, not happy at all.  
  
"Yes, I am. The conference ended early."  
  
"Well luck for you then." Ron said through his teeth very sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to come and help me with my things?" Harry asked Hermione, obviously meaning something else.  
  
"Alright... Ron, I'll talk to you later, alright?" She gave Ron another look and left with Harry. Ron sat for a few seconds, then very sneakily got up and followed them. They went into the Gryffindor common room and checked to see if anyone was there. Ron grabbed the cloak out from his bag and, putting it on, waltzed inside and sat down to watch them.  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked Hermione, kissing her again.  
  
"Uh, fine. Just fine."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"You seem... anxious, or jumpy."  
  
"No! I'm not jumpy, not at all."  
  
"Alright..." Harry grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her onto the couch.  
  
"Harry... not now!" She said through her teeth.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing!!"  
  
"Then why the hell do you keep pulling away from me?"  
  
"I'm not! I-"  
  
"What happened while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing happened." Hermione looked away.  
  
"Fine, you don't want to tell me what happened? I don't care. I have to unpack." Harry went up to his room, leaving Hermione sitting alone.  
  
"Boo." Ron took off the cloak and startled Hermione.  
  
"Fuck, don't do that!" Hermione got up and hugged Ron. They kissed and fell down on the couch.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to do this right now," Ron said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." he did as he was told.  
  
Harry stormed up to his room and started putting his things away, when he noticed he left his other bag downstairs. He got up and descended down the staircase, but stopped when he heard giggling. He peered around the corner to see Ron and Hermione, on the couch, Ron's tongue down her throat. Harry stood there, stunned, as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend making out on the Gryffindor couch. _I am never sitting there again_, he thought to himself. Still stunned and very angry, Harry went back upstairs.

* * *

_Alright... I don't remember coming to bed with me... who the fuck is shaking me??_  
  
Harry woke up suddenly and hit whatever was in the process of waking him up.  
  
"Jeez, Harry! Watch it!" Ron said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Harry got up and put on a clean shirt.  
  
"Ah man, you missed it! Hermione was downstairs and a food fight started; McGonagall eventually stopped it. But it was great. Why'd you sleep in so late?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. The fact was, he couldn't remember much from the previous night. All he remembered was Ron and Hermione on the couch and himself running back up the stairs.  
  
"Well you did have a rough night." Ron went over to Harry's bureau and ran his finger along the top.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry's attention was now on Ron, watching him as he looked over the pictures of various friends. Ron turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"You don't remember? You were talking in your sleep, something about a cheater, and I figured you were referring to Malfoy or Quidditch or something. But then you awoke screaming, and started shouting at me making no sense. You went back to bed a few minutes after."  
  
The night before was now seeping into Harry's memory. He remembered the dream, Ron and Hermione making out, laughing at him... He also remembered shouting at Ron. _He bloody well deserved it, the bastard._  
  
"Well anyways," Ron said, walking towards the door, "I'm going back downstairs. Hurry down, I think Hermione saved some pumpkin juice for you." Ron left and Harry got up from the bed.  
  
_What the fuck does he think he's doing, coming in here, and waking me up... The little prat, I bet he's in the library with Hermione. And how could Hermione be cheating on me?  
_  
Harry went downstairs and ran into Malfoy coming out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Potter. Back from your loser convention?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Yeah, I am, now tell me... Why weren't you there again? Oh yes, mommy didn't want you to go. She was afraid little ol' me would try to pull something in my wicked wicked ways." Malfoy's expression turned into one of loath.  
  
"For your information, I wasn't there because I had too much work to do."  
  
"Sure, sure." Harry said and tried to get around Malfoy.  
  
"Now, now... Wait just a minute. I have something you might want to see." Malfoy pulled out the photos and handed them to Harry.  
  
"What the....?" Harry said, looking them over and frowning.  
  
"I believe somebody isn't telling you the whole truth about what happened while you were gone."  
  
"That bastard!" Harry said getting very angry. He was now looking at the not-so-innocent picture of Ron and Hermione in the tower.  
  
"I thought you'd want to know." Malfoy said smirking. Harry stepped past him, and went into the Great Hall to find Hermione laughing and sitting next to Ron.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?" Harry exploded, startling Ron.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Malfoy showed me the pictures. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?" Ron's face turned redder than a stop sign. Hermione gasped slightly.  
  
"Harry we didn't mean... I mean we didn't think-" he tried to explain.  
  
"No shit you didn't think!"  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry. But I was angry at you and I just..." Hermione said.  
  
"How could you? You are my girlfriend and best friend. Or should I say ex friend and girlfriend." Harry said, getting up and leaving.  
  
"He was really mad." Hermione said to Ron, five minutes after Harry had left.  
  
"I know, maybe we should stop seeing each other."  
  
"I don't know. I feel bad, but I don't think I want to go back to Harry."  
  
"You have to talk to him, you know." Ron said, reaching for the pumpkin juice.  
  
"I know I do. I will, I promise." Hermione took a bite of a pasty. She got up and left to go find Harry. When she got to the common room Harry was in there sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry listen-" Hermione sat down and Harry glared at her, cutting her off.  
  
"I don't want to listen. Hermione, how could you? I thought we had something." Harry turned and stared into the fire once again. _He sounds very stereotypical, I must say._ Hermione thought.  
  
"We did, but Ron came along. I'm sorry Harry, I really am..."  
  
"Ron came along?? Bullshit." Harry had now risen to his feet and was moving towards Hermione.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Ron has been here all your life. Now he just came along?" Hermione was now backing up into a wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I-"  
  
"Stop fucking saying sorry!" Harry said, slamming Hermione hard into the wall.  
  
"Harry stop!" Hermione said but Harry didn't pause for a second.  
  
"Don't _ever_ do that _again_!" He said, hurting Hermione more on every second word.  
  
"Stop, please!!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face. Just then the Fat Lady opened and Ron came in. He saw Hermione and grabbed Harry, throwing him to the ground.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Ron shouted at Harry. Hermione slumped down the wall onto the floor. "Hermione, are you alright?" She nodded a meek yes, but with tears running down her pale face she wasn't very convincing. Harry got up.  
  
"She deserved every minute of that. She fucking cheated on me with _you_!" Harry spat at Ron, who immediately punched Harry square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and Ron went over to Hermione. He picked her up and took her out of the common room, trying to calm her.

* * *

**A/N- Alright, it took me a long long time to update but I have been busy!!! Oh yeah, I changed my settings so that anonymous (sp?) reviews are accepted. Anywho... I am now at the end of what I had previously written, and I need to write more. So _be patient!!!_ Thanks again to my loyal reviewers.**


End file.
